


Accidental Resurrection

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Reminiscing, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: A fledgling warlock is trying to find love for himself then the unexpected happened...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenifer_Cullen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/gifts).



> Hey guys. This was one of the possible reincarnation possibilities i made to @Jenifer_Cullen for her awesome story One More Shot. The idea seemed hilarious to me and i couldnt let it go..

Two hundred years.

It took two hundred years after loosing his husband, the love of his life, for Magnus to re-realize the magnitude of what Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane meant to him. It usually took decades or sometimes measly years for Magnus to start forgetting bits and pieces of someone before they were gone entirely from his memory. That’s why he kept journals, both visual and written, to reminisce about past relationships and adventures he had forgotten. He was worried when the day would come that he would begin to forget his love.

But two hundred years had gone and he could still see Alec’s face as clear as the last time he saw him, every time he closes his eyes. He could remember the way his smelled, like sandalwood, leather, happiness and home. He remember how warm his skin felt under his fingertips or the softness of his lips. He remember the way his smile could light up any atmosphere, the twinkle in his hazel eyes with a hint of mischief reserved only for him. He remember the way his heart would skip and flutter whenever Alec entered a room. He remembered every kiss, hug and love they shared. He still slept on one side of the bed, hugging ‘Alec’s’ pillow every night.

The feelings bombarded him all at once whilst he was relaxing on his balcony after a particularly mediocre date. He knew he tend to compare everyone to his husband, a trait he couldn’t shake nor did he want to. Alec was his soulmate, his forever and always. He only tried the dating, mostly to appease his children. They were constantly pointing out how lonely he seemed to be. So he tried, he even managed a couple one night stands but felt immediately guilty afterwards. Technically he was ‘single’ but even in death, Magnus felt his life was tied to Alec so eventually he gave up trying to force himself to date for the sake of his children’s happiness. He might try again when he was sure he was actually ready to open up his heart again.

“Come on Papa. Dad would never have wanted you to be this lonely.” They argued.

He assured them that this was the best way and he simply wasn’t ready to move on from their father. Alec would probably argue with him about being alone and tell him to go out and live his life, be the man he fell in love with, but Magnus just couldn’t. He wasn’t that man anymore. He was still the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the owner of Pandemonium so it wasn’t like his only purpose was to miss his husband. He was actually busy frequently. It’s just difficult for one to function without their heart.

At this point, his three children were in happy relationships, making him a content man. Max was the first downworlder to be in charge of the New York Institute, having grown up there since birth. He ran the Institute with his finance, a shadowhunter (He was afraid history would repeat itself but he needed to give his son space to live his own life and make his own mistakes). Rafe willingly chose to become a vampire and took over the clan after Lily decided to relinquish the position. Also after the death of their father, he didn’t want his family to have to suffer his eventual death by being a mortal. He’s also married to a Warlock. Madzie travelled the world with her partner. After Alec, she wanted to get out the country and see the world, eventually becoming a renowned Warlock in her own right. She is also an extremely skilled sort after healer being trained by Catarina and all.

He sipped his drink and thought about how his life came to this point. He wondered if Alec was as lonely as he was in heaven because where else would someone as noble and strong as Alec would end up. If he was destined for hell, would he ever meet his love in the after life? Running his hand frustratingly through is hair, a detached hair floated away in the night breeze.

 

A couple buildings away, a broken hearted, desperate young warlock was tampering with a spell beyond his control. He was going to cast a true love spell. He was tired of being rejected and let down. This was fool proof he thought. He spent all week gathering his ingredients for the spell, the last thing needed was a single strand of his own hair to locate his one true love. He poured everything into a cauldron, placed in the middle of a pentagram. He began chanting the words written. Unaware to him, a stray hair blew through his opened window and landed into the cauldron before he recited the last of his words. 

Before he could drop his own hair to complete the spell, the building began to shake violently, throwing him down to the ground. The cauldron was bubbling vigorously, a bright light emitting, getting brighter and brighter by the second, almost to the point of blinding. The warlock had to turn away and protect himself from the light and also falling debris from the shaking room. 

After what felt like hours, the rumbling finally stopped. In reality it was only a minute. The warlock cautiously opened his eyes and did a quick check on himself to ensure all body parts were accounted for before taking in his surroundings, he gasped.  
Right in the middle of his pentagram was a man, a very handsome man. He appeared tall, broad shoulders, pale skin, dark hair. He was dressed in all white, white pants and what appeared to be a plain white tunic. His eyes were closed and he was bathe in a glowing light, arms spread out. Was this his soul mate? He sure hoped so, this man was absolutely gorgeous. The man opened his eyes and the warlock found himself staring into hazel orbs that threatened to suck out his soul. The eyes narrowed studying him, studying the room as the light around him faded. 

“Where am I?” his voice was heavy, raspy like it hadn’t been used in a while.

“Y..you’re in Brooklyn.” He stuttered out. The man’s posture demanded attention, as if he was a leader of some sort. This made the warlock nervous. Who was this man?

“What year is this?” the man demanded.

“It’s.....it’s 2240.” He replied, eyes afraid to stare at the man for long periods of time.

“2240.” The man repeated. “I’ve been gone for two hundred years.” The man said softly, the warlock thought it was more to himself than to him.

“How did I get here?” he asked, his gazed locked with the nervous warlock. If the High Warlock found out about this he would be in copious amounts of trouble. He was pretty sure this man was previously dead and reviving the dead was illegal in the warlock community.

“Um well...I was doing a harmless spell and something must of went differently than anticipated.” He muttered, gulping as the man continued to stare at him. Probably thinking he was crazy.

“Isn’t revival of the dead illegal?” did the man just smirked at him?

“Ye....yes it is. Ho...how did you know about that?” he asked shocked but hesitantly as the man began to walk forward. If he was a demon he would not be able to leave the pentagram. He breathed a sigh of relief when the man stepped over border with little effort. But his heart was racing as the man got closer to where he stood. He was even more intimidating up close.

“I am a shadowhunter. Well used to be I guess.” He said vaguely, like that was suppose to be explanation enough. He was about to say something else when a knock was heard at the door. The warlock was panicked, he could feel the powerful magic energy on the other side of the door. He knew exactly who was waiting for him.

 

Magnus’ plan was to go to bed early. He was too sober to be awake and too tired to get drunk. He was just about to slip into bed when he felt a surge of magical power like never before. The feeling was strong, meaning it was close by. Old and powerful magic someone was tampering with. He waved his hand to redress himself professionally, gone was Magnus and in his place was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He did a simple following spell of the power surge and was led to an apartment building just walking distance from his loft. He sighed as he got closer. He knew the warlock who lived there fairly well. He kept tabs on all the warlocks in New York, under his care. This particulate one tend to get in more trouble that he was worth.

Magnus could feel the power radiating through the door as he stood there. It didn’t feel threatening as he initially thought. It felt familiar some how, safe and comfortable calling out to him. He shook his head to clear it before knocking on the door firmly. He could hear the footsteps hesitating behind the door.

“Come on Levi. Do not make this more difficult than it needs to be. Open up.” He commanded. He was tired and not in the mood for games.

A moment later the door opened a sliver and a head poked through the small space, revealing a very nervous warlock. 

“G....good night sir. What c.....can I do for you?” he greeted meekly at the sight of a serious Magnus, arms crossed, huge arms threatening to burst through the materials of his jacket. Levi gulped, he was no match for Magnus, not in magic or brute strength.

“Good night Levi. I am only going to ask you this once.” He smiled, it was not a happy smile. “Explain to me what you were doing to cause such a massive magical power surge.” He raised his hand to silence the other warlock. “Think very carefully before you lie to me.” He warned, his glare deadly.

Levi was shaking. His night was turning out completely opposite than he imagined. He took a couple seconds to weigh his options, deciding quickly he didn’t want the High Warlock Magnus Lightwood-Bane after him. 

“We......well I was att.....attempting a simple sp....spell b..bb..but I do....dont know w....what hap....happened.” he stuttered out, teeth rattling with fear.

“Open the door Levi. I need to assess the situation you have gotten yourself into.” Magnus commanded. He was seconds away from bursting the door open, his magic already at the surface, his palms glowed red. Levi seeing this immediately opened the door wide and stood to one side for Magnus to enter.

His heart was palpitating now, banging against his rib cage, his chest physically hurting. “I can explain, sir. I promise.” He forced out, facing Magnus once more as he closed the door. But Magnus wasn’t paying attention to him. His eyes were glued to the man in white, standing in the middle of Levi’s living room, shocked like he had never seen him before. He couldn’t look away as Magnus and the man continued to stare at each other. The silence seemed deafening. He was one hundred percent certain they knew each other. 

Magnus was frozen. Never in all his centuries of being alive would he have ever guessed this outcome. But here he was, staring at a man who looked identical to his dead husband, he even had the scar on his left eyebrow and the cute dip at the tip of his nose. He was even staring back at him, like he recognised who he was. They were gravitating slowly towards each other, Levi temporarily forgetting in the background. 

“Alexander..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done for fun! I'm not sure if it's worth expanding on. I have some serious writer's blockage for Capable of Feeling so you never know, i might do a second part.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Check out Jen's story and leave prompts for her to continue her story! :)
> 
> Till the next one! Xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2018!!! I hope everyone is having an enjoyable year so far!! 
> 
> I finally did a part 2!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Magnus was so close to the man now. With just a few more steps, he’d be able to reach out and touch. He could feel the warmth radiating from the man in front of him.

“No.” he whispered stopping dead in his tracks. “ **NO**.” he said louder. “This has to be a trick. Alexander has been dead for two hundred years.” His palms raised, magic seeping through his veins, red flames aiming at the impostor. “Who the hell are you and why do you have that face?” he demanded, his stance powerful.

Levi was floored. He had never seen Magnus this angry before. He was trembling with fear. Yet when his gaze drifted back to the man, he stood tall and calm facing the high warlock. Who the hell was he?

As quietly as he could, Levi sneaked closer. He knew he should take this opportunity to disappear but he also knew no matter where he went or hid, Magnus would find him. Instead he found a spot behind the couch he could observe the situation and not draw attention to himself for as long as he possibly could.

“It’s really me, Magnus.” He held his hands up in surrender to show he wasn’t a threat.

“I’m done with your lies Demon. Tell me who you are and what is your purpose here. I will find out one way or the other.” He growled when the man tried to venture closer to him.

“I remember is our first date. Our lovely and disastrous first date at the Hunter’s Moon. We had 17,000 reasons for this to not work, didn’t we?” he smirked at Magnus like it was suppose to mean something. Levi noticed Magnus’ stance drop slightly. He was still deadly as ever but the man’s words were affecting him. “When we returned to the loft, I had every intention to leave and never look back. We were too different, a mismatched puzzle, centuries apart. But I couldn’t make myself leave, I couldn’t walk out that door. Too much was at stake. I knew in my heart you would be the one for me Magnus and I took that chance when I kissed you that night hoping you felt the same.” Levi gasped silently at the admission. As far as knew the High Warlock, he had never seen him be vulnerable with anyone. His face was always a mask of politeness and professionalism. He never knew him to be in a relationship with anyone. Could this really be whom he thinks it could be? “You made me eat obese tuna, we took photos in that weird booth thing. I bought you the omamori charm in a quaint little shop when you weren’t looking.” He chuckled at the memory. “I’ve never had so much fun before. I thought it couldn’t get better. But it did. Arguably it got worse before it got better. That period where we separated were the worse times of my life. It cemented the fact that I knew I couldn’t live without you. I needed you like I needed to breathe. You were the better part of me. You guided me to be a better person, a stronger leader, an open minded and respectful Shadowhunter.”

Magnus stance was becoming more and more defenseless as the man continued to speak. He was saying things that Alec would say, making him feel emotions that only his husband was capable of evoking within him. But that was impossible. He made once last attempt, despite the sinking feeling in his heart to believe and accept this man to be his Alexander, raising his palms again. His magic threating around the man but never hurting him, like it recognized….

“I’m asking you one last time, enough of the lies and fairy tales. Tell me why do you possess my husband’s face?” his iron will was breaking but he needed to hold firm. He just couldn’t take that small chance that this person was lying and manipulating him. He wasn’t ready to face the possibility of this being Alec to then have to lose him again.

Levi was pretty sure he has been transported to an alternate reality. Magnus’ husband. “Holy shit. This is better than the real housewives of Idris.” He muttered to himself. Would it be bad to conjure up some popcorn? He heard rumours about the Lightwood in his title being from a Shadowhunter husband but Levi didn’t know anyone in those circles who would confirm that with him. But it seemed that they had an extremely loving relationship, from what the man had been describing so far.

“Do you remember the day we adopted Madzie? We had always wanted to start a family. It was one is the happiest days of our lives. We thought our family was complete. But then we found Maxie on the Institute steps. One look into his beautiful blue eyes and adorable smile, we were hooked. But it wasn’t over, was it? I brought Rafe home the year after. Our perfect family was now complete. The only thing to do was to ask you to marry me.” The man continued to stare into Magnus’ eyes hoping to relay the emotions, to sure his sincerity. “That probably was the most nerve wreaking moment of my life. We already had 3 amazing kids and been strong together for 5 years but there I was, nervous as all heck trying to come up with the perfect way to propose. But things never go according to plan with us do they. I ended up proposing in the middle of a battle.” He laughed.

The sound tugging at Magnus’ heart strings. This was his husband’s laugh, again instinctively he knew. But it wasn’t enough. He needed him to say something only they both knew for him to confirm before the last of his resolve crumbled, before he lost himself to his emotions.

As if sensing what he was thinking, he moved closer almost to touching distance. Magnus could feel the warmth radiating of him.

“Hey Magnus.” He waited to meet emotional cat eyes glimmering with unshed tears before inching forward. “I hear that relationships take effort.” He said softy.

Magnus _broke_. “I’m all for effort.” He whispered back before diving into Alec waiting arms. They sank to their knees clinging to each other, tears flowing down their faces, soaking their clothes. Magnus’ make up was probably ruined but he couldn’t care less.

Everything else was secondary at the moment. His grip tightened on Alec’s waist pulling him impossibly closer.

Levi felt the moisture on his face as he watched the men embraced. This is the kind of love that he had always dreamed off. When they pulled each other closer, he turned away and sat on the floor behind the couch giving them some privacy. Also he didn’t want to know what the High Warlock would do to him if he knew Levi saw him in such a vulnerable state.

As he waited for them to calm down, he heard the other man say to Magnus.

“You and me, we always seem to find our way back to each other..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do one more chapter to wrap things up a bit! Alec meeting their kids, trying to figure out how he came back, Magnus finally dealing with Levi! Lol. Again check out Jen's story!! Its awesome. :)
> 
> I realized that i tend to mix the TMI book plots in between the Shadowhunters TV plot lines. I'm so sorry for anyone confused who havent read the books! But my Malec stories are of the TV show (AU) universe. That's why i only tag the TV show. Harry and Matthew are my Magnus and Alec. :) That's just my preference. ^_^
> 
> Wishing everyone a lovely and amazing new year!!  
> Till the next one. Xoxox


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it's only been almost a year but I'm finally finished with this one. XD
> 
> Enjoy.

Magnus was surrounded by the touch and scent of his husband, something he never thought he would experience again. He closed his eyes and held on as long as he could, praying this was not a dream or a cruel joke of life. The arms around him tightened, keeping him in this safe comforting embrace he so desperately needed. The feeling of love and belonging was missing in his life for two centuries. This was the only place he would find it, in Alec’s arms. Emotions that were dormant for so long but never forgotten. His heart always belonged to Alec, of that he was sure. No one could take the place of the man in his arms. He breathed in the scent he longed for and was not disappointed. The warmth of Alec’s presence immediately wrapped around him.

  
But eventually they needed to part, questions to be answered, consequences to be faced. He reluctantly pulled away. Unconsciously his hand moved to caress Alec’s cheek, his thumb gently grazing on his cheek bone. Alec leaned into the touch, turning briefly to place a kiss on Magnus’ palm.

  
“How are you here?” Magnus asked in awe.

  
“I honestly have no idea.” Alec responded softly. They continued to stare at each other, lost in the depths of each other’s eyes. Magnus remembered Alec constantly praising his Warlock mark and loved when Magnus kept them unglamoured at home. There was a time that he said blue eyes and dark hair was his favourite combination. But the moment he locked gaze with Alec, his new favourite colour was hazel. He doubt that would ever change again.

  
He took everything in, from Alec’s dark hair to his soft lips to the cute dent on his nose to the scar on his eye brows to his surprisingly smooth fingers to his beautiful rune less fair skin. Wait what?

  
“Alexander, where are your runes?” he gasped, fingers cautiously moving over where a deflect rune used to be. The skin was ever so slightly raised, proving there were runes there at one point in time.

  
“I don’t know.” His eyes widen, inspecting his arms – finding them bare. “I don’t feel any different. In fact I feel great like my strength and stamina rune had been activated.” His hands clenched into fists as to test out his strength, his arms pulling the sleeves of his tunic taunt. Magnus had to avert his eyes. He wanted badly to pull Alec to him and crush their lips together in a much needed kiss but he was aware of their audience and surroundings. He was going to refrain himself until they could truly be alone.

  
Despite all this, Magnus was skeptical. This was a surreal situation and they had no idea what repercussions could befall them. He needed people whom they can trust to help deal with this delicate and unpredictable situation. He tried to push out any negative thoughts from his mind. He was not going to dwell on having to lose Alec again. In the back of his mind - now that Magnus knew it was possible for Alec to come back – he would fight Heaven and Hell for his husband to stay with them. That is if that’s what Alec wants.

  
“Let’s go home and figure this out.” Magnus stood, holding his hand out for Alec, who gladly accepted.

  
“You still live at the Loft?” Alec asked uncertainty. He was gone for so long. He didn’t know what changes awaited him and he was unsure how to ask. He was still basking in the feeling of being physically alive again. His memories of the past two centuries were hazy but nothing was as rewarding as seeing his husband’s face again.

  
“Of course I do my love. It was - is our home. Where we fell in love, got engaged and married. We built our home there. Most importantly it is where we raised our children. No matter how much it ached me and broke my heart with your constant reminders, it held too many happy memories. When any problems befall them, they always find their way back to our home for advice and clarity. We could never leave. I…I would rather be surrounded by your memories than leave and try to start over. You will always be the love of my life Alexander. I guess you could say the apartment was your version of the box.” Magnus said softly.

  
“Oh baby.” Alec reached for him.

  
“Do not apologize for dying two centuries ago.” Magnus went willingly into his arms, the pet name squeezing at his heart.

  
“I…..Okay. I’m glad you found comfort and happiness in our home even when I couldn’t be there to support you.” He smiled.

  
“You were always with me Alexander.” He sighed, taking in the comforts once again before gently pulling away.

  
“As you were with me.” Alec kissed his forehead.

  
“Okay.” Magnus cleared his throat, shaking his head lightly to disperse the mist in his brain. He needed to focus on the matter at hand, then worry about everything else later. “We need help to figure this out.”

  
Magnus dug his phone from his pocket and dialed. He waited for the other person to answer.

  
“Hi sweet pea, how are you? I’m fine. No I’m not just saying that. Listen, I need you to gather your siblings at the Loft within the next hour? I cant explain over the phone but it is extremely important. No, it has nothing to do with my dating life. Stop being cheeky and call your brothers, Madzie. I’ll see you soon. I love you too sweetheart.” Alec smiled listening to the conversation. He missed his children dearly. He was extremely happy to see that his family remained close-knit as ever. He couldn’t wait to see Madzie and Maxie, how much they’ve grown and evolved into their own . And Rafe, oh Rafe.

  
“Magnus. Did you say siblings?” he replayed a part of the conversation in his mind. “Rafe….?” He was unsure on how to ask the rest of the question.

  
“Yes Alexander. All of our children are alive and well. Including Rafe.” Magnus answered, his posture stiffening subtly, but Alec noticed the action.

  
“What happened?” he inquired, trying to not fear the worse for his son.

  
“It might be better if he told you himself.” Magnus raised his hand to stop Alec’s protest. “I promise he is not in danger. It was his choice.” He reassured. Alec nodded feeling immediate relief at Magnus tone. He trusted them, so if he said there was nothing to worry about then rest assured, there was nothing to worry about.

  
Magnus dialed Catarina, filling her on the situation at hand as quickly and accurately as he was able to. He felt emotionally compromised internally and he needed someone he trusted wholeheartedly in this to give him an efficient and honest report on things. She listened patiently and withheld her comments till they meet in person.

  
He took a deep breath before slipping the phone into his pants pocket. He could really use a drink right about now. Alec moved to stand next to him, slipping his hand into Magnus’. He once again, disbelievingly, got lost in hazel eyes for a moment. So many unanswered questions. His priorities were jumbled in his brain. It took centuries of hard work and discipline keeping him upright and professional.  
Magnus cleared his throat before addressing the hiding warlock. “You stay put. If you try to disappear, I will find you.” His eyes narrowed as he stared at Levi’s shaking form.

  
“Ye..yess sir.” He stuttered out.

  
“Be available Levi. I shall be sending Catarina to do a thorough inspection of everything that happened here.” He casted a spell to keep Levi from leaving his apartment until Cat arrived. With one last threatening glance at him, Magnus created the portal to his living room.

  
A wave of nostalgia slammed into Alec as he took his first step on the plush rug. The wards automatically bending to accommodate him. He was astonished. For the duration of his life, he saw the space in an array of colours and furniture. Magnus always decorated on a whim or change of mood. Alec was surprised to see the living room almost the exact same way he last saw it two centuries ago. The walls were the same, the couch was the same, the plush rug on the floor. It was like returning home from a patrol or a day at the Institute. Pictures of his family decorated the walls. Their kids of all ages, some with him and others without. He even glanced his siblings too. He felt the glistening in his eyes.

  
All the doubts Magnus had, vanished as soon as his wards allowed Alec into their home with literally no resistance. It was as if his magic was welcoming him home. He stifled the sob that bubbled in his throat.

He was not going to break down. Not yet.

  
“Alexander.” Magnus said softly. “Welcome home.”

Then he let his emotions go as he felt arms wrap around him, sobs wracking his body as he clung to the solid body, alive and breathing, in front of him.  
Alec scooped his crying husband into his arms, his own tears running freely down his face. His tunic was soaked at this point. He walked carefully to the bedroom. A wave of longing and nostalgia hit him again. The satin gold sheets on the bed had been his favourite, the burgundy drapes across the windows were reminiscent of the first time they made love. His gripped tightened on the man in his hold, strong arms around his neck as Magnus now quietly sobbed into the crock of his neck and shoulder. Alec couldn’t help to think that the period apart they had suffered was worth it to be able to hold Magnus in his arms again.

  
“Bath.” Magnus choked out against his skin. He immediately changed directions through the adjourning door.

  
Alec carefully set down Magnus on the edge of the tub. It was like he never left. He found everything packed exactly how he left them. The wipes were in the cabinet above the sink. The essential oils were neatly packed in the cabinet below the vanity. The linen cupboard was still on the wall behind the door.  
Magnus watched in wonder as Alec moved around the bathroom, getting their towels, fulling the tub, setting the temperature of the water exactly how he liked it, putting the correct oil combination for his worse of days. All he could do was stare. It was like an out of body dream he was in and any minute now he was going to wake up, all alone again.

  
There was a gentle nudge on his chin. Alec was kneeling before him, the open pack of wipes balancing on his leg. His face freshly washed, small beads of water idly in his cheeks. “Can I?” his voice so soft and sweet, Magnus could only nod. He flinched when the cold sheet touched his face but the warmth radiating of his husband’s presence was enough to keep him calm on the outside. He held his breath somewhat as Alec gentle and efficiently cleaned his face of all the make up and tears.

  
“Close your eyes, baby.” Alec said softly, but he was afraid to close his eyes, to blink. “It’s okay.” He rubbed Magnus’ arm soothingly with his free hand as if sensing his distress. “One eye at a time, okay? You don’t have to close both if you don’t want to.” Magnus bit his lower lip to prevent the trembling.

  
“How can you be so calm, Alexander?” he whispered, Alec had to lean closer to hear it.

  
“I honestly don’t know.” He responded, head titled as he thought about it. “I think it’s because by whatever miracle, I am here with you again and I have always been at my strongest with you next to me. I died thinking I would never see you or our children again. The constant sadness knowing that I left you all alone without warning or a message. I knew it was going to break your heart when Jace or Izzy told you what had happened to me. I couldn’t imagine the looks on the kids’ face when they would find out. The last moment we shared was you kissing me and telling me to be careful, to promise and come back home to our family. And I didn’t, I broke my promise. I remembered lying paralyzed on the ground in that warehouse, everyone around me crying and trying to keep me alive but all I could think of was I wasn’t going to see you, to feel you, taste you, touch you, kiss you, hold you, love you. I think I died with that regret consuming my heart.” His hands shook as they continued to cleanse Magnus face, but his hands were always gentle, until he was satisfied with his work.

  
He threw the dirtied wipe in the bin next to them and placed the pack on the vanity. He scooted closer between Magnus’ open legs. He waited until Magnus returned his gaze, hazel met gold. “I think the reason I am so calm,” He moved even closer, hands resting lightly on Magnus’ hips. “Is because I am just grateful I be with you again.”

  
“Oh Alexander.” He fell forward, hands clutching tightly on his shoulders. He pressed his forehead against Alec’s, getting lost in his eyes.

  
“It’s so surreal, Magnus.” He said in wonder, caressing his husband’s clothed skin.

  
“But for how long?” He choked a sob, not wanting to ruin the peaceful setting.

  
“Shh.” Alec pulled him of the edge of the tub and unto his lap, shifting slightly to a comfortable position on the floor.

  
“We are not going to worry about that right now. Catarina is already on it.” He shook his head when Magnus wanted to protest.

  
“But that’s my job.” He grumbled in Alec’s shirt. His heart leaped when Alec’s body shook with silent laughter.

  
“I know, your highness.” He joked. “But if there’s a possibility this is not permanent, I want to spend what ever time I have with you.” He pressed his face into Magnus’ hair.

  
“Okay.” Magnus said after a moment of silence.

  
“Okay.” Alec repeated.

  
Magnus lifted his head to meet Alec’s waiting gaze. “Are you going to kiss me now then?” The ghost of a smile on his lips.

  
Alec didn’t need to be told twice. The distance between them was closing by the seconds. Magnus’ breath hitched as Alec’s gaze dropped to stare at his lips. His hands moved to gently thread through Alec’s hair as he felt the arms around him tightened, one between his shoulder blades pulled their bodies together, their chests molded. He swore butterflies were flying around in his stomach. His eyes fluttered shut and tilted his head just as soft, warm lips met his. It started chaste and innocent, getting used to the contact. Then it was not enough, Magnus needed more. His hands fisted Alec’s hair, pushing himself closer. He licked at Alec’s lips in silent permission, which was granted immediately. He moaned when they tongues touched for the first time. They didn’t stop, even when they were both breathing heavily against each other, Alec’s warm breath on his face. The taste of his husband was addicting and Magnus was getting overwhelmed.

  
He missed this. He missed everything about this. It was everything he needed in his life.

  
He broke contact to catch his breath, his chest heaving to take in as much oxygen as possible. Alec was not fazing any better, his hair sticking sexily in every direction because of Magnus fingers, now gripping the material on his shoulders, red kiss swollen lips parted to breathe.

  
“Are you ready for your bath?” Alec asked hoarsely. Magnus nodded blinking rapidly to focus, not trusting his voice, standing up helping Alec to his feet. An awkward silence between them.

  
“Would you join me?” He finally asked.

  
“Are you sure?” Magnus nodded. They undressed in silence, Magnus’ gaze raking over Alec’s rune free skin, taking in every new expanse of skin visible. It was strange to see Alec without runes but at the same time, it wasn’t. He had the same confident, angelic and leadership appearance even without his shadow marks.

  
Alec wasn’t fazing any better. Magnus tried to he discreet, Alec was openly staring at his husband, appreciating the sight before him. He was as fit as ever although he did appear to be slimmer than Alec remembered. The pendent he wore was bouncing against his chest, settling snuggly between his perfectly sculpted pectorals, the muscles in his arms flexing every time he moved to remove another article of clothing. Alec’s mouth was dry inside.  
They settled into the tub, with Magnus between his legs, his back resting against Alec’s chest, their hands intertwined across Magnus stomach and his head comfortably situated on Alec’s shoulder. Magnus’ eyes slide shut with the soothing breath on his neck.

  
They stayed like that until it was time to get ready. Their kids would be there soon. Alec was extremely nervous excited to meet them. How would they react? Would they hate him? Do they still love him? His thoughts dissipated when he felt a kiss on his shoulder.

  
“You’re thinking too hard.” Magnus brushed past him, a towel securely around their waists. He led Alec to the closet and turned around nervously. “Don’t think I am strange because of this, okay.”

  
“Because of what?”

  
Magnus cleared his throat, and with a wave of his hand a hidden dresser appeared. He pulled open the top drawer and handed Alec a pair of boxers, then the second drawer for a t-shirt and lastly the third drawer for a pair of sweat pants.

  
Alec the items confused at first. They were just regular clothes, until it hit him. _Magnus_ wasn’t much for regular clothes. Those were _his_ clothes. His head shot up, Magnus’ was bowed down focusing on his toes.

  
“I couldn’t bare to throw anything away. I hid your things so the kids wouldn’t find them. Sometimes I wore them when I had a particularly difficult day or if I was missing you. Then it became a habit. I began sleeping in your clothes at night.” He admitted softly.

  
Alec was floored, he didn’t know how to respond, so he did the next best thing he could think of. He pulled Magnus in slowly by the shoulders and kissed him. He poured his heart and soul into the kiss, trying to convey everything he could not say with words. The smile on Magnus’ lips when they parted was worth it all.

  
The knock on the door alerted them back to reality.

  
“The kids are here.” With a wave of his hand, Magnus was dressed in his silk navy pajamas and a black silk robe. He left his face devoid of make-up. “I’ll go and greet them. Take your time and come out when you’re ready.” He kissed Alec one last time before heading out the bedroom, casting a spell to keep Alec’s presence hidden for the time being.

  
When he opened the door, he was bombarded with three pair of arms around him. “Oof.” Barely enough time for the impact.

  
“Papa!” they exclaimed in unison.

  
“I missed you too, my loves.” He laughed and hugged them tighter. “Come on in and tell me what you have all been up to.”

  
Madzie and Max entered happily but Rafe hesitated at the door. Magnus eyed his older son as he walked slowly into the apartment, sniffing the air, his brows creased in confusion.

  
“Is everything alright, Rafe?” He patted his son’s shoulder to get his attention.

  
“Something is different, papa.” The vampire replied. This made his siblings stop to focus on Magnus as well.

  
“It’s true.” Max said. “You’re smiling.”

  
“I smile all the time.” Magnus scoffed, trying to hide his nervous excitement from them.

  
“Uh huh. But never genuinely, not anymore, not since Da….” Magnus gulped. The spell he casted was broken when Alec left the closet. He could faintly here movement in the bedroom and he knew the others could too.

“There is someone else here. I sense another presence. Its not harmful. It feels familiar but at the same time it doesn’t. Does that makes any sense?” she glanced to Max, who had his eyes closed. His blue magic swirling all around him.

  
“Yea sis. I understand exactly what you’re saying.” He answered. His eyes finding hers in awe.

  
“What’s going on Papa?” Rafe stepped forward to his father.

  
“I have some news.” He said hesitantly. “Actually it might be better if I showed you.” He waved his hand towards the door. All three heads turned in the direction.

  
Alec casually strolled out their bedroom, freshly changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a V-neck grey t-shirt.

  
“Hey guys.” He waved at the three shocked face of his children. The silence spread out further.

  
Before Magnus could act, he was incased in a protective bubble. He noticed the offensive stance of the other warlocks in the room.

  
“Who are you?” he heard Madzie say as her and Max’s magic held Alec in place. Rafe stayed behind frozen in position as he stared on. Alec remained calm, his eyes flashing proudly at Magnus, even though his arms and legs were magically bounded.

  
“Why do you have that face?” Max demanded, unknowingly echoing his papa perfectly.

  
Magnus and Alec laughed. This threw the others off guard for a moment. With a wave of his hands, the field around him evaporated as he gracefully found his footing.

  
“Papa, what’s going on?” Max asked when Magnus walked towards them relaxed.

  
“You guys can release him.” He chuckled.

  
“How can you be sure?” Madzie inquired.

  
“Because it really is your father. I promise.” He placed a hand on the warlocks shoulders. They both glanced at him, studying him for any hidden hints.

  
“I don’t like this!” Max was frustrated.

  
“He could be tricking you, Papa.” Madzie agreed.

  
“Dad?” Rafe’s voice trembled halting the arguing of his siblings. They watched in shock as he stepped cautiously closer to Alec.

  
“Hey Rafe.” Alec smiled, even through his bounds.

  
“Oh G-G-God.” He clutched his chest, if his heart was able to function it would definitely be beating profusely.

  
His siblings seized their actions to focus on Rafe.

  
“How do you know?” Madzie asked.

  
“Because he smells exactly like Dad. I…I can’t explain it but I just know.” He said before rushing through his siblings’ magic to embrace Alec tightly.

  
Max and Madzie stared, shocked. “Please release your father, my loves.” Magnus squeezed their shoulders.

  
When the magic finally dissipated, Alec’s arms came to wrap around Rafe’s shaking shoulders.

  
“Are you disappointed I’m not a Shadowhunter anymore?” he finally asked the question that haunted him for too long when he gave up his father’s legacy to become a vampire.

  
“Oh Rafe. You made the choice to stay with our family and now you have a family of your own. How could I ever be disappointed in you? I am so proud of you son.” Alec cupped his cheeks, kissing his forehead and tapping his temple gently, something he always did for his children when they were having a difficult time.

  
“Daddy!” Madzie launched herself at him.

  
“My baby girl.” He laughed catching her against them.

  
“Daddy.” Max was next.

  
“Blueberry.” Alec’s face was hurting from happiness.

They were now pushing and shoving to hug him.  
Magnus wiped the tears from his eyelashs at the sight of his family reunited. He met Alec’s gaze, who reached out for him to joined them. For the first time in two centuries, the joyous laughter of all five members of the Lightwood Bane’s household could be heard.

 

  
The settled on their bed later that night, Max on one side of Alec and Madzie on the other, between her parents. Rafe was somewhat draped across Alec and Madzie, his hand resting on his Dad’s stomach. None of their children was ready to let their father go. On any other occasion, Magnus could have gotten a tad bit jealous but the scene next to him filled his heart with so much love. He took several pictures on his phone. He was not close to sleep but he was content listening to the soft collective snores of his husband and kids.

  
His phone vibrated on the bedside table. He answered immediately after grabbing it.

  
“Cat.” He said anxiously.

  
“How’s everyone?” She asked.

  
“Sleeping soundly cuddled together. I will send you a picture later.”

  
“This is so strange Magnus. I’ve never seen or heard anything like this before.”

  
“Did you find anything at all?”

  
“I examined the contents of the potions Levi used. He was right, it was suppose to be a simple spell. He had all the ingredients set up for a low level love spell.” She explained in future detail of her report.

  
“So what caused the power surge?” he inquired.

  
“It was the hair he used to located his love. It contains very powerful DNA.” She responded hesitantly.

  
“Are you telling me that his genes are powerful enough to bring back the dead or that Alec is someone else’s soulmate?” Magnus gripped the phone tightly.

  
“I’m saying neither. Put away your green claws. I am saying that it was not Levi’s hair that ended up in that potion, whether by mistake or on purpose.” She chastised him kindly with a laugh.

  
“Whose was it Cat?” He gulped, anticipating the answer he already knew.

  
“Yours.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!! Thank you for taking the time to read this little thing! Thank you Jen for inspiring this ficlet! You are an awesome amd amazing person. :)
> 
> Until the next story......


End file.
